Lost Forever And
by BRUCAS123
Summary: Peyton and Julian both watch them from afar, knowing the outcome of the conversation. Knowing that it changes nothing. And knowing that, at least, Brooke smiled. Lucas made sure of that. BL oneshot, not a happy ending. Some spoilage.


Hey guys. Here I am with another oneshot. This is how I'm hoping the rest of the season goes. Up to the dreaded wedding. Um, there are a few things that could spoil you in here. So don't read if you don't wanna know. I love my BLers and I'm sorry if this is depressing or not really great. I might suck. I'm so sad and l've been severely lacking inspiration lately.

I took a trip to Wilmy last week and even though I love it there, I still cried like three times. It's really happening and I'm so sad about it.

Anyway, hope you enjoy! (For my FF girls mostly :P)

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did, things would go differently on your screen- and in this oneshot too. :( PS- the song's (title) not mine either, it's the Guggenheim Grotto. But it's heartbreakingly beautiful anyway.**

* * *

_**What has love in store for me  
Considering where I've been  
I'm not sure I wanna see  
Because I've held it in my hand  
Simple as a grain of sand  
I let it slip from my fingers  
Lost forever and**_

* * *

Los Angeles hasn't been the same since Julian Baker returned three weeks ago. Julian hasn't been the same. He meant what he said to Peyton in the days before he left Tree Hill.

"_Julian, Brooke's been through a lot." Peyton says, as she follows him into another room. "I really hope you're serious."_

_He looks at her, bewildered that she'd think he is anything but serious. He just asked Brooke to move across the country with him. "Believe me, Peyton, I am. This place has changed me. Brooke changed me. I've never been more serious about anything in my life. I __**love**__ her."_

_She nods, "Then I'll talk to her. See where she's at. You have to know, though, I'm on her side. I have to be."_

"_I understand."_

He's sure Peyton tried; she was really confused at why Brooke couldn't return the love he expressed and couldn't come home with him. He had been starting to think that only he understood, maybe because he dealt with it, on a much smaller level, once before. At the time, he didn't believe that Peyton's love for Lucas could be considered 'on a smaller level' but now he knows. Brooke can't even begin to give her heart to someone else. At least he had a piece of Peyton's heart; he got none of Brooke's. The night before he left, he realized that he wasn't the only one to understand why Brooke was staying, though.

_Clothes over Bros is dark but he's sure that Brooke's here. She's not at home, or at Peyton's, and Sam seems to believe she's here. She wouldn't lie to Sam about where she is. _

_He only walks up to the door and doesn't go in. What he sees in front of him is enough to break his heart- Haley holding Brooke as she breaks down. He can't hear any of what is said but he knows that Haley must know. Brooke is still in love with a boy that she was supposed to be over years ago._

_He sits in his car, waits for Haley to come out, and follows her home. He just needs to hear someone else say it. Brooke won't and he can't completely believe it until it's said out loud. "Haley!" he whispers into the darkness._

_She turns and gasps, "God, Julian, you don't sneak up on a person like that in Tree Hill!"_

_He laughs and she swats at him, "I'm sorry. I just- I need to talk to you about that."_

"_About what- sneaking up on people in Tree Hill?"_

_She's joking now, but he can tell that she's also deflecting. She knows what he wants to talk about. "Brooke."_

_She just shakes her head, "No. No I'm sorry. I can't. If she wanted to talk to you about it, she would."_

"_Please," he pleads. "I just need to hear someone else say it. She won't."_

"_I love Lucas. And I love Peyton. And so does Brooke." She takes a deep breath, "But the love that I have for both of them is inherently different than the love Brooke has for them. Peyton was her only family for a long time- Lucas, the only guy she's ever given her full heart to. And I'm not sure that she'll ever let that go, Julian. I'm not sure she has it in her. She wants to try again; I just don't think she can."_

"_Does he still have her heart?"_

_Her eyes are full of sympathy. He's not sure if it's for him, or for Brooke. "You already know the answer to that. If you didn't, you wouldn't even have to ask."_

"_I just don't understand."_

_She looks curious, "What?"_

"_How could he have her, be the only one who has her, and not want her?"_

_Sadly, she sighs, "He doesn't know. That's where her love for Peyton comes in."_

He sits in his office, thinking about how much Brooke Davis has taught him about love, without even realizing it, when his door opens and in walks his invisible competition. What does this guy have, anyway, that all of the girls in Tree Hill fall over themselves to get him?

"Lucas, what are you doing in LA? Your wedding is in a couple of days."

Lucas looks around and completely ignores the questions that Julian is throwing at him. "I told you to try. I told you that you're an idiot if you don't. And you just _leave_? How could you do that? I haven't seen Brooke so upset in-," he pauses and Julian can only imagine what Lucas is remembering, from the pained look on his face. "In a really, really long time."

"Lucas, I think you should leave." He doesn't want to get involved. But the girl that he's fallen in love with deserves to be happy and if Lucas continues like this- he's going to tell him what's really going on.

"No, I think you need to hear me out." And then without waiting for Julian to give an okay, he launches into a deep abyss of Tree Hill triangle history. "I love her. You probably know that. You read Unkindness. So you know," he pauses again and closes his eyes in what looks like aching to Julian, " you know that the last time she hurt like this, that I saw, was when Peyton and I- was junior year of high school. It took a long time for her to get over it. She never fully forgave me, Julian- even if she gave me another chance. I'm trying to stop you from making my mistakes. She's too amazing to let go. Take it from someone who knows. Take it from someone who's dealt with it."

Julian shakes his head and he can't help the chuckle that comes out. Lucas looks at him incredulously, "You're seriously laughing? I'm not kidding."

"You think that's the last time you hurt her? Really? What about your moment of clarity? I did read the book, Lucas. What about that? Did that hurt her? When she walked in on you at the fake prom, did that hurt her? Because you can't tell me you didn't see it. Peyton even saw it."

"No, Brooke was upset about other things that night. Peyton noticed what? She never said anything about it to me. Brooke didn't want me anymore. That's why I went to Peyton that night at the championship. Why would she be hurt? She didn't want me." He's yelling now. He's trying to convince himself that it's true, but now he's not so sure it is.

Julian just looks at him in disbelief. "Come on Lucas, you're a smart guy. You really believe that?"

"Brooke said it. I loved her. I believe her. She doesn't lie."

"If that's what you need to believe."

Lucas just shakes his head indignantly and says, "You know what? I don't know what your deal is. You have a chance that most guys would kill for. Brooke. Here," he sits a piece of fancy paper down in front of Julian, "it's a wedding invite. Do the right thing. Come and fight for her. And don't make me ever regret making this trip. She deserves the best- or whatever she wants."

* * *

Lucas sits at LAX waiting for his flight back to Tree Hill and thinking about what just happened with Julian. Did he really just ask him to come and take Brooke away from them? Whatever is best for Brooke, right? She's been a mess and she swears it's not about Julian, but what else could it be about? Haley's with her more and Peyton shies away. He figures it's because Peyton tried to talk her into going, or Peyton once loved Julian too and it's weird. Why can't Julian just be with Brooke in Tree Hill? That's what's best for everyone. Jamie loves Brooke and Sam wouldn't have to switch schools. And what about his and Peyton's baby. She'll need her Aunt Brooke. They can visit. She'll visit them too. He's doing what's best for Brooke. He always has. Hasn't he?

His phone rings and he looks down to see his fiancé's face on the screen. "Hey, is everything okay?"

He knew he shouldn't have left her alone. She could lose the baby, or her life, at any time. She laughs on the other line but he can tell it's strained. "Stop doing that. I'm a big girl. How'd the meeting with Julian go? Has he found someone to produce it again?"

So, he may have lied to Peyton a little bit about why he was going to see Julian about. But she's supposed to have no stress and seeing Brooke upset is stressing her enough. "Eh, no. We're going to drop it for now. I invited him to the wedding though."

"Lucas Scott!" Her voice carries and he swears he can hear her all the way from North Carolina. She's pissed. "How could you? That's not going to make Brooke okay. God, you are so dense sometimes."

"What do you mean? She's been out of it since he left. I thought maybe if he came back-"

"So what? He can leave again?" She's screaming at him.

He looks at the phone and exhales slowly before saying, "Okay, you shouldn't be freaking out. I was trying to help."

"Lucas, I don't even think this is about HIM." She stops short the moment she says it, as if it slipped out before she thought it through.

"I don't get it," he says. "What else would it be about?"

He hears her sigh on the other end, "Lucas, just come home and we'll talk about it then, okay? I'm tired."

He nods, forgetting that she can't see him and hangs up.

He really doesn't understand any of it.

* * *

On his way home, he stops in to see Haley. He's been doing this. It's his way of checking on Brooke, without actually checking on her. She gets defensive when he goes to her. He learned that last fall when she was attacked and quickly adapted by getting all of his "Brooke updates" from his brother and sister-in-law, and sometimes, from Peyton, but not always because sometimes she gets defensive too. She's going to be tonight. He's in trouble.

He barely makes it through the door before Nate yells to him, "Dude, Peyton called here a couple of hours ago and she's pissed. You should probably go home."

"Where's Hales?" he asks, ignoring his brothers advice.

She yells in from the kitchen, "I'm in here. But Nathan's right. You shouldn't be here."

By the time she's finished speaking, she's in front of him. He shakes his head. "I have to talk."

His eyes are piercing into hers and he knows she won't deny him. "Fine," she sighs. "You Scott men are so dependent on me."

He sits down in their den with them across from him and asks, "What's Brooke upset about? I really want to know. Julian and Peyton both think it has nothing to do with him."

Haley and Nathan exchange a look and he knows that they're trying to decide if he should know the truth. "Guys, I'm right here. Tell me."

Nathan seems to want to tell him and he tears his eyes away from Haley long enough to make his own decision. "Dude, she got this way last year too. Before the wedding that never was."

"No, she didn't. She pulled back a little bit. But Rachel had OD'd in front of her and she fired her mom. She had a lot going on. It wasn't about the wedding. Lindsey was in love with her. She helped her with all the details; she designed the perfect dress. She was amazing. It wasn't about the wedding."

Nathan rolls his eyes, "If that's what you have to believe so you can sleep at night."

"You think it's about me?" He knows he hit a vein by the look that both Nathan and Haley give him. "You're wrong. She stopped loving me. Not the other way around." He's yelling and he wonders why he's raising his voice for the third time in less than twenty-four hours on the same subject.

Haley looks as if she's trying to figure out a way to tell him that someone died. Finally, she says, "Hey, Jamie's hanging out at Brooke's tonight. I forgot that I need to meet Mia at the studio. Nathan has a training session. Could you stop over there and see if Brooke can keep him? Or take him home with you?"

"But Hales-" he starts.

"Luke, go to Brooke's." It's an order. So he does what he knows how to do. He follows it.

Nodding, he stands up and heads towards the door. When he gets there, he turns toward them, "How long?"

"What?" Haley asks.

"How long have you all been hiding things about Brooke from me?" He questions sadly.

She looks straight into her best friend's eyes and speaks only the truth. "For as long as you've allowed it. And as long as she wanted it."

* * *

Since high school. That's what Haley meant. He can think of nothing else driving out to Brooke's beach house. Has he really been blocking out Brooke's real emotions since then? No, it's not possible. He knew when she needed him last year with Angie. He knew he'd made a huge mistake that night in New York and tried to make up for it for weeks afterwards when they were nineteen. He knows Brooke. He can read her like a book. Sometimes she doesn't want him to and he tries to respect that but it doesn't change the fact that he _knows_.

But does he really? Does Brooke still have feelings for him?

Walking up to Brooke's door feels strange. He remembers feeling like this before. During junior year, he'd decided to let Brooke know how he felt about her- he really cared for her- and he thought she felt the same. Instead, he walked up on her kissing Felix. What if he's jumping to conclusions again?

He really wasn't then. She liked him too; she was just scared. What is he even thinking? His pregnant fiancé is waiting for him at home. He doesn't have feelings for Brooke. Brooke doesn't have feelings for him. Peyton is her best friend. This is so complicated.

And then- the door opens and Brooke smiles and it's not so complicated. He reads her, instantly. Her fake smile doesn't quite do enough to bring out her dimples and her eyes aren't shining happily. She's hurting. "Why are you so sad, Brooke?"

It just comes out of his mouth. Brooke looks up at him, "Lucas, I'm not sad. Really, you all worry too much."

She hopes he just drops it but she knows him well enough to know that he's not letting it go. So she calls Jamie into the room as a buffer. "Jamie! Guess who's here- Uncle Lucas!"

James Lucas Scott runs into the living room and directly into Lucas's arms. "I was hiding from Aunt Brooke. She's a bad seeker."

Brooke and Jamie had been playing a not so rousing game of hide and seek. She just wasn't in the spirits to search out anyone but she had been trying her best for her godson. "Hey!" she says, tickling him while he's still in Lucas arms, "You're gonna pay for that later."

He's still laughing as Lucas sets him down and asks him to go back to hiding. "We'll search you out Jamie- we just need to grown-up talk for a few minutes."

"Uncle Lucas, you're still marrying Peyton right?" he asks innocently.

"Yeah, bud," he laughs. "Why would you ask that?"

Jamie shakes his head, "I dunno. Mama said that Aunt Brooke is sad about the wedding and you're looking at her like daddy looks at mama, when she's sad, so I thought that maybe you'd make her sadness go away. Daddy always makes mama happy again. I didn't think that you could do that if you're still marrying Peyton."

Brooke looks away, scared of Lucas's facial reaction to that comment while Lucas tries to form words to explain the complicated situation to his nephew. The only words that come out are, "No, I don't think I can either bud. But I do want to make her happy. Let me try, okay?"

Jamie nods and fist bumps his uncle, "There's ice cream in the fridge. She likes that."

When he's safely out of earshot, Brooke turns to him and starts to deflect. "He probably misunderstood Haley. I've just been really stressed with all of the planning and the dresses and-" she trails off not knowing what else to say.

"Brooke," he blue eyes bore into hers, "please don't lie to me. For once, in all of these years, just tell me the truth."

She shakes her head. "I don't even know the truth."

She's trying so hard to control her feelings and to stop the tears from falling. It's not working as she can feel the tears rolling down her cheeks and his hand reaches up to wipe at them. "I love you too."

The words slip out before he can even stop them and Brooke gasps. "I need you to leave. Now, Lucas. Just leave."

"No, let me start over." He pleads.

She doesn't have the strength to fight him so she just sits down and waits for him to gloss over whatever it was that he just confessed to.

"Too as in- in addition to Peyton. I've always loved you, too. I just always thought that you didn't love me. And now- when she's pregnant and we're days away from the wedding, everyone's half saying that you do. Still. God, Brooke. What do I do with that?"

"Nothing." It's weak and tired. And so unlike the girl that he knows and loves. But she doesn't deny it.

He's all of a sudden really pissed. Angry that everyone decided to keep such a vital fact from him. "You know what?" he yells too loudly. "That's exactly what I'm going to do. It's what you've done. I don't believe you love me. That's not something you can hide for years. I've never hidden how I felt for you. I may hold back a little bit to make sure that I don't come off crazy- but you- You pushed me away in New York. You just don't know what you want. You never have."

* * *

_**How must a broken heart believe  
In the abundance of the sea  
Or every tear out there's unique  
I taste her salt still on my tongue  
**__**There's a breath of her still in my lungs**_  
_**How could I hope to love another**_

* * *

"He just left, Hales," Brooke cries into her pillow.

Haley turns to Nathan, "I'm going to need you to take your son to kick your brother's ass, pronto. While I clean this mess up." She walks over to the bed and climbs in with Brooke, "Oh sweetie, I'm sure he didn't mean it. He's just overwhelmed with information and he's upset. He'll come around."

"You don't understand, Haley," she says looking up at one of her best friends, "I **need** him in my life. That's why I did all of this. That's why I hide how I feel. I need them. What if he never speaks to me again now?"

"That's not going to happen, honey. You forget, I know Lucas Scott pretty darn well," she smiles, "and he needs you in his life too. He's going to be back here groveling before you even know it."

Jamie had called Haley's cell phone after he heard the door slam and saw Brooke crumble on the couch. She'd made it to the bedroom by the time they got there but she was still a mess and she was very thankful Jamie knows how to call his mom.

There were very few times Haley had ever seen her like this. After the final breakup, after they talked about what happened in Honey Grove, and after she found out Peyton was having Lucas's baby. Pure defeat is something Brooke doesn't let a lot of people see in her often. She may shut down but she also shuts it out. When she gets to this point, it's hard to get her back.

As she's laying there holding one of her favorite people in the world, trying to figure out what she can do to fix what her best friend in the world broke, Brooke's best friend in the whole world walks in.

"Brooke," Peyton squeaks out, "Oh my god, what's wrong?"

Haley stands up to intercept it but before she can Brooke chokes out the truth. "Lucas hates me because I still love him and apparently, I never showed him so now he thinks I'm a liar and he never wants to see me again."

"What?" Peyton's more than confused. Lucas what? Lucas isn't even in Tree Hill yet.

Haley shakes her head. "He had questions. Something about Julian and you noticing something and not telling him. I told him the truth Peyt."

Peyton's hand immediately moves to her head and starts rubbing her temples. "Brooke loves him still?"

Once again, before Haley can speak, Brooke does. "I'm sorry Peyton. But it doesn't matter. God, it never did."

Peyton sits at the edge of her best friend's bed. "You really think that Brooke? You really think you never mattered."

"That's what I think. Yes."

"After I told him about the attack, against your wishes, he sat up all night long. For three nights in a row. He disappeared several times. One night, I followed him. He was sitting out front. Of wherever you were. Just making sure you were safe." She laughs humorlessly. "It matters, Brooke. You matter. That man loves you just as much as he loves me. I've always known that."

"He sure had a way of showing it." Brooke mumbles.

"Please, Brooke." She says, "He was here while you had Angie more than he was anywhere else. If you ask, he's right there for you, always."

"We were a distraction, Peyton. You drew on the river court and he ran away with you."

"Because I told him I wanted him, Brooke. Did you?" She asks.

Brooke sighs, "That doesn't matter, now. Does it?"

A silence takes over the room and Haley takes that as her cue, "I say we all go eat too much ice cream and deal. Nathan's going to go beat Lucas within an inch of his life. We'll deal with the rest of this much, much later."

* * *

The river court is completely dark. Lucas has neglected to turn on the lights- he's just sitting mid-court, looking as if he's contemplating jumping into the river.

"The current would pull you right in. We'd never find you."

He sighs tiredly, "Nate man, I can't deal with anything else right now."

He nods, "I know. I'm supposed to kick your ass. Instead, why don't you tell me why you left Brooke in a crumbled mess on her living room floor."

"You know how much I love this court? There was a time when I lived on it. I only went home to sleep and eat, to Keith's to work, and to school when I had to. That changed when I became a part of the team but it's still in me. I only feel complete, here. At center court. And Brooke- She's like this court. She's a part of me. She has a part of me that I've never given to anyone else. Not even Peyton. And until about a year ago, there was always a part of me yearning for her to decide to make me whole again. To be with me again. But then, after she gave back Angie, something happened."

"What happened? Did you kiss her or something? No spark?"

"No, no nothing like that. She told me she loved me." He drops his head in between his knees but Nathan still hears the muffled words. "But before you hit me- it was like she was saying it to Peyton. It seemed to mean nothing to her. So I told her that I love her too. Only I meant it. And I got NO reaction. So I moved on. And now- I'm marrying Peyton. We're starting a family. And I find out I could be whole. And everyone but me knew it. It's just not fair."

Nathan's arms go around Lucas, in a rare moment between them, and he says, "Sometimes life's not fair. "

They stay there quiet for a long time, pondering this, and Nathan turns to him again before he stands up to go, "You're going to have to go apologize to Brooke."

"I know."

"And if anyone asks, I hit you a few times."

Lucas just nods.

As Nathan retreats he thanks God that he didn't inherit the triangle gene from Dan. He can't even imagine loving someone else the way he loves Haley and choosing between them. His brother must be torn in half.

* * *

"Where were you all night?" Peyton says groggily when he walks in at seven am.

He doesn't answer her right away; he just looks at his fiancé. She's visibly worn. He can tell she cried herself to sleep the night before. "Peyt, you shouldn't be stressed."

"God, Lucas, seriously?" She yells as she stands up, "You didn't come home last night and I should be stressed. Don't patronize me. Where were you?"

"The river court."

"Do you want to be with Brooke?" It comes out in a jumble.

"Don't ask me that." He pleads with her, not only with his words but also, in his eyes. "I think we all know the answer."

She shakes her head. "Actually, no. I don't."

"No. Okay? No, I don't. I want to be right here with my soon to be wife and my child," he yells.

"Why?" She asks. "Don't you love her?"

"It doesn't matter anymore." He looks away. "I sat on that court all night and that's the only answer I have for you. How I feel about Brooke doesn't matter anymore. How she feels about me- it just can't matter, Peyt. Too much has happened."

"You have to talk to her. She's a mess."

He looks back to Peyton, "You've seen her?"

She nods her head. "You really did a number on her. I need you to go over there and make it up to her."

"Later. Julian called. He's going there tomorrow morning and then he wants to see you before the ceremony."

She nods again and then lies back down to try to get sleep. Her dream wedding is tomorrow. And she has no energy to even walk- let alone walk down the aisle toward her white knight.

* * *

He figures Brooke is going to be at Clothes over Bros before the wedding, making final gown alterations. He's outside of the store for a good ten minutes, trying to work up the courage to walk in and when he does, it's not Brooke he sees- but her evil mother.

"You must be the boy Brooke's been sulking over. You should exit the way you entered. She's not here and I don't think she wants to see you."

He looks around, making sure she's not lying and then asks, "Has she already picked up the wedding gown?"

"Are you going to that dreaded wedding too?" The woman visibly rolls her eyes. "Didn't you date the bride? Of course you did. My daughter can't fall for someone unless he's in love with Peyton. She'll always be second best"

"Okay, one- I'm not in love with Peyton. Two, I don't think it's any of your business who is going to the wedding. And third, your daughter is amazing and you don't deserve to even be considered related to her if you believe that."

He turns to walk away when she yells after him, "She's not the only one who's second here. You'll never be Lucas and she'll always love him more."

Stopping dead in his tracks, he pivots, looks her straight in the eye, and says, "Maybe so. But at least she can love. When did your heart die?"

He continues to walk away, without waiting for an answer, before pausing at the door and having one final say, "I'm going to love her and eventually she'll love me too. She'll prove you wrong."

* * *

Brooke is in her own version of hell, fixing Peyton's veil around her face, when Peyton speaks for the first time all morning, "Brooke, if this is too hard, you don't have to do it. No one expects you to after the way this week has shaped up."

Brooke smiles, even though it doesn't quite reach her eyes, "P. Sawyer, you are the closest thing I have to family. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Peyton's eyes shine with sadness, "Are we okay, Brooke?"

She nods. "We're better than okay, best friend. I love you." Her arms wrap around Peyton pulling her into the tightest hug they've shared in a long time.

"I love you too, B. Davis," she whispers.

"Whoa," Nathan's voice echoes throughout Peyton's office, "maybe I should warn my brother that you both just want each other instead of him. He should know."

They all laugh at the misplaced joke and then Nathan continues on, "Peyt, someone's here to see you."

Julian walks into the room and Brooke takes that as her cue to get some fresh air. It was getting hard to breathe in there anyway.

* * *

"Peyton, you make one gorgeous bride," Julian says with ease, even though Peyton can tell that it's causing him pain.

Nathan quietly shuffles out, leaving them alone. "She's hurting. Because of me."

Julian nods, "Or me. Or Lucas. We all share blame. I'll talk to her. I miss her like crazy, Peyt."

"Maybe you can get her to smile one genuine smile before this day is over?" Peyton asks.

Julian shakes his head no. "I think if anyone can get her to smile today, it'll be your husband. Maybe you should work on him."

Peyton nods. "Meantime- will you try? I just want her to be happy. I do love her, whether anyone believes it or not."

"I know you do. We all know you do." His voice is assertive and she believes him.

Now if only she could make herself feel better.

* * *

Julian walks out into Tric's parking lot where Brooke is trying to hold herself together and smiles at the sight. "You know, no one says you have to be strong all the time."

"Today- I have to be strong today Julian. This is my best friend's wedding and I almost ruined it the other day. I just need to get through it. I sent out the invites. You weren't on the list. What are you even doing here?" She sounds snide but he knows that she's trying to cover up the pain in her words.

"Hey," he takes her by the shoulders, "Lucas invited me. He thought you'd need someone here and that you'd want it to be me. That was before he knew the truth. Afterwards, he just sounded.. lost."

"Pissed." Brooke corrects, "Sometimes Lucas sounds lost but he's really just pissed."

"At who? You?" Julian smiles, "Never. He told me on the phone yesterday that you deserve the best. And that he can't give that to you now. Then he asked me to come again."

She looks him up and down. Lucas thinks she deserves the best? She decides to laugh at that. "He thinks you're the best?"

Julian fakes a hurt face, "You don't agree?"

"I'll let you know later. Maybe," she coyly states but quickly sobers as she sees her ex-boyfriend, Peyton's soon to be husband across the street watching them.

Julian's eyes follow her gaze, "Maybe you should go talk to him."

"I don't know."

Julian pushes her toward him again, "It looks like he wants you."

* * *

It's the longest walk she's ever taken in her life- the twenty steps to the other side of the road. When she gets there, Lucas doesn't say anything. He just pulls her into the tightest hug she's gotten from him since she arrived home last year. "I missed you, Brooke," he whispers into her ear.

She pulls away confused. "What?"

"I'm sorry. I was so wrong. The last two days have been the longest of my life. I need you in it. You complete it." He's pleading with her, to make her understand.

She shakes her head slowly, "Me too. I need you too. I'm sorry for everything."

"It's just too late now," he asks, "right?"

"Maybe," she smiles, a real, genuine smile, "But maybe this is where we're supposed to be right now. Who knows? We're good as friends too right?"

Lucas considers this. They are good as friends. He smiles back at her, "Yeah. We are."

"So then, should you go get married?" she teases.

"Should I?" he asks.

She nods. "It's what's right."

He bobs his head in agreement. He can't argue there.

They walk towards the limo together both in their own worlds, arms linked, thinking the same thing. They'll just have to deal with it. Because they may be good as friends, but they could have been great together.

And now, it's too late.

Peyton and Julian both watch them from afar, knowing the outcome of the conversation. Knowing that it changes nothing. And knowing that, at least, Brooke smiled. Lucas made sure of that.

_Sometimes, there are no completely happy endings._

_

* * *

_

**_So what has love in store for me  
Will it bring me to my knees  
Show me how a mystic sees  
Cause there's so little I understand  
From universe to grain of sand  
And how she slipped through my fingers  
Lost forever and_**

* * *

Sad? I know I am. Review please. That might make me feel a tad better. haha.

- Corey


End file.
